Forgotten
by sfg-kahorin
Summary: Who would've thought that a single stuffed animal could bring them together? Will it help them put the fragments of their memories back into the right places?
1. prologue

Whoopee! My first fic….. I know it's so short, but it just the prologue…..

disclaimer: I do not own Ouran... It is Bisco Hatori's ownership.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROLOGUE

' _I can't seem to recall when or how, but I feel that I've already met him before.'_

Ten years ago… 

"Nee, okaa-san, what are you going to give me on my birthday?", a smiling Haruhi asked.

"That'll be a secret. Now, lets just wait for dad to come home so that we'll be able to eat this super-delicious-chocolate-cake!" her mom replied as she takes out the newly baked cake out of the oven.

"Yay! I can't wa- " Haruhi was cut as they heard a knock on the door. The door opened, revealing Ranka who seemed to be hiding something behind his back, "I'm home!".

"Dad, what's that?" an awfully suspicious Haruhi asked.

"Nothing… just some old box…" he replied, aware that he'll soon be caught.

"Then why is it all wrapped and… hey, is it for me? Is THAT my birthday present?!"

Turning his head to see his wife, he told her "Oh well, honey, I don't think that I'll be able to keep it from her much longer.", then continued "Here Haruhi, this is the gift from me and your mom. We hope you'll like it. Advance Happy Birthday!"

Eager to see what's inside, she ripped the wrapper, making it scatter all over the place.

She slowly opened the box, then pulled out ----------------- a teddy bear.

" Uwahh, it's so cute! Thank you very much!"

Well, a _droopy-eyed brown teddy bear_.

-end prologue-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that the plot is nice…..

R&R! please…no flames……


	2. chapter 1

May contain spoilers…… chapter 1 is up! 

Italicized paragraphs are flashbacks…. Don't be confused! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

"Ano….sempai…..Is something wrong?" a concerned Haruhi asked.

Club hours just finished and everybody, including the Host Club members, were preparing to leave.

"Ha-ru-hi!!! Kuma-chan…I can't find him!" Tamaki replied as he turned around to pull her in tight embrace, sobbing.

"Kuma-chan? Is that the teddy bear with the weird expression?"

"Uhuh…hey! He does not have a wei" he was cut of as Haruhi continued.

"Maybe you just left it at home or perhaps it's just here somewhere." she said, realizing the awful mistake she had done earlier.

"I hope so….. but I really can't find it anywhere!" Tamaki, now really worried, said as he broke away from Haruhi.

"I'll help you find it. I'm sure it's just here somewhere…" she reassured him as a thought kept bugging her in her head.

'_I swear I have seen that bear before.'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Otou-san, where are we going?" a five-year old Haruhi asked his father._

"_Remember the new park that just opened last week? Well, I've decided to take you there while we wait for okaa-san to come back from her reunion party". Ranka, smiling, replied._

"_Yay! What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" she said as she dragged Ranka out of the house._

"_M-matte Haruhiiiiiiiii….!" _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sempai…. May I ask one question? I mean, it's just of some random curiosity."

Haruhi asked Tamaki while she rummaged through a box, still looking for the bear.

"Oh… it's okay. You may ask anything you want. It's not like I'm going to hide anything from my daughter." Tamaki replied as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Ok then. Why do you treasure kuma-chan so much? I know it's not wrong for a person to treasure something. I mean, I myself have one. Is it from your mother?"

a now serious Haruhi asked.

Tamaki then said, eyes seemed to be looking into a far place, "The truth is, I don't know. What I remember is that it was from a girl, a little girl whom I knew and never did meet again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short….again.

But….hope you liked it!

R & R ! please….no flames:D


	3. Chapter 2

Really sorry for the sooooper late update (test days are up and so I haven't had the time to post)….that's why this time, it's one loooooong chapter (at least compared to my recent ones).

Thank you for those who reviewed! (Yep….the four of you….) I really am happy that at least some like my story….. :D

This chapter is mainly composed of **flashbacks**… we'll start off from where the last flashback in chapter 1 was cut. So that means that Haruhi's six and Tamaki's about seven or eight.

Again… please don't be confused!

Oh…and before I forget (again), the reason why I got this idea of this fic is because of the picture found at the back cover of Ouran's vol. 5 of the manga. It is the picture where Tamaki(w/ kuma-chan) and Haruhi are holding hands as kids. I was really curious about it and decided to make this……

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran and its characters…(even though I hope I did…..hahaha!).

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Nee, otou-san, are you sure this is a park?" Haruhi asked as she stared at the huge wide space they were now in.

"Yep, pretty big isn't it? I'm sure you're going to have fun in here!" Ranka said in reply, proudly showing Haruhi the newly opened park.

The park was actually in a big space where you can find different kinds of plants, the air was cool yet refreshing, and the ground (w/ good class of grass) was kept flat and clean. One thing though, you had to be in the list in the entrance before you can step into the place.

"How did you get to into the list? Did you do something or what?", his daughter asked in suspision.

"No, I didn't do anything! It was just because the owner was a friend of mine and asked me to meet him here today."

"But, are you sure you're going to meet him, dressed like that?!"

"Haha, Haruhi-chan, remember that he's my friend. So he basically knows about my job right now." He then laughed at the thought. He never knew that Haruhi was that concerned about how he dressed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi was now walking towards the playground that she saw a while ago. Ranka had left and told her that he'll be back after a few minutes, _"This place is safe since it is surrounded by guards, but still take care, ok Haruhi?"_

She decided to go to the swings and looked at the other kids there. She noticed that most of them, or probably all of them, are from high-class and well-known families. She could tell because of their clothes and all those bodyguards they have.

Haruhi then told to herself, _'I wonder if they ever get tired of someone else watching them and not being able to do what they like.'_

This thought kept on wondering in her mind until he saw a boy hide in the playhouse near her swing.

He then spoke to her, in a whisper, "Shhh, do not look here, or else they will know where I hid".

As soon as he finished his sentence, she saw some people yelling, as if looking for someone.

"Tamaki-san! Where are you?!"

"Oh no! They're here! Don't tell them where I am…" the boy told her.

She then nodded in reply, her back still facing him.

One of Tamaki's bodyguards approached Haruhi, "Excuse me Madame, have you seen a blonde boy with purple eyes who is probably wearing a hat right now?"

She then replied, keeping a polite look, "No, I haven't. But I do hope you'll find him.".

"I see, but thank you for the help, madame.", he then bowed to her and left.

She waited until all the bodyguards left the place before she spoke to him.

"Anou, your name is Tamaki-san, isn't it? They're gone now but they will be back after a few minutes or so. You shouldn't let them worry too much. Why are you hiding from them anyway?"

"Hmmm… I guess I just wanted to have a little time alone for myself. You see, ever since I was born, these people were already with me, checking up on me ever single second." He then replied as he went out the playhouse and walked to where she is.

"Oh, sorry for the rudeness. I'm Tamaki, and who might you be mademoiselle?"

"Ha-haruhi" she nervously replied, surprised at what the boy called her. She never was called mademoiselle or any other name that fancy, it was just Haruhi.

"Souka, Haruhi, what a nice name. It's a pleasure to meet you." He then took her hand, raised it to his lips, and kissed it.

This what made Haruhi's pink cheeks turn into red ones. She tried to hide it from Tamaki, but he still saw it. She has never met anyone so gentle like him.

He noticed that a bear's head was popping out from her backpack ( A.N.: yes, she's wearing one) and asked her about it.

"May I see what that is inside your bag?"

"Oh, this one?" Haruhi said as she took her backpack off and got the bear.

"This is Kuma-chan. I just got him on my last birthday."

She then faced the bear to Tamaki, waved it's hand, and talked as if it was the bear's voice.

"Ohayou, Tamaki-san! I'm Kuma-chan! It's nice to meet you!"

She then bent the bear, making it look like as if it bowed to him.

They both laughed at Haruhi's puppet play. Tamaki was especially amused and decided to carry on the play.

"Kuma-chan? It's nice to meet you too! I see that you are well today as well as the beautiful lady that's with you."

Haruhi giggled at the compliment and continued as the bear, "Well, well said. I myself noticed that you are happy today, young prince."

"Prince eh? I guess that'll be good." Tamaki snickered at the idea.

"Well, you look and sound like one. Know what, I have never met anyone as well-mannered and polite as you are." Haruhi commented, laying Kuma-chan down.

"Really? Back in our country, everyone spoke like that. You see, I came from France and just came here for a vacation to spend a little more time with my father."

"I see." Haruhi nodded in amazement. To herself she said, _'That explains why his Japanese is a bit tacky.' _and giggled.

Tamaki asked her why she laughed, instead, the reply that came was, "You want to play in the sandbox?"

"Sure."

_A few minutes after or so…_

"Wow Haruhi! That's a nice castle you've made. While mine is…"

They both looked at what he built.

Neither of them can distinguish what it was.

It looked like just a lump of sand mashed together to form a somewhat hill-like stature.

They both laughed, not noticing that Tamaki's bodyguards have come back to check on the place for the second time.

One of them called out, "Tamaki-sama! Where have you been? We must leave soon. We are now behind schedule."

"Hmph. I don't want to go yet. I'm still having fun, nee Kuma-chan? Well Haruhi, I guess I must be going now. I really had fun today." He then added a smile.

"I did too, as well as Kuma-chan. I hope that next time, we will have a longer time to spend." Haruhi told him, somewhat in a sad tone.

"I'm sure we will meet soon." He assured her before his bodyguard fetched him and they said their goodbyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi came back to the swings but then was greeted by her father after a while.

"I see that you have met a friend. Is he nice?"

"Yes. He sure is. He also made friends with Kuma-chan. Anou, otou-san, will we be back here soon?"

she asked him.

"I think so. Probably next week or the week after that." He then replied, guessing why his daughter asked such a question.

They both then left the park as a thought kept lingering in Haruhi's head.

"I hope that I'll meet him again. I hope."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Hope it wasn't too boring or whatever.

Please review!

Comparing how I did in this chapter, I do agree that my chapter 1 was too short and the prologue was just wrong.

But, I hope that you get the main concept of the story.

It is, anyway, in this chapter, where everything is being put in place (hope you get what I mean).

I will from now on, will make longer chapters as long as anyone reads and review them.

Next chap will again be a flashback and I'll post it after a week.


	4. Chapter 3

Ok… so much for a week, eh. Guess I'm too slow in updating. 

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I just don't get the fact that so many other people read my story and leave no reviews. sad face Still, I'm really happy about the good feedbacks!

This chapter is again a flashback. Once again, it is a continuation of the previous chapter.

I guess this will be the second to the last chapter for this fic. Well, that could change depending on my mood.

I actually thought of a new interesting fic, still about Ouran and basically a Tama Haru, only that it's a bit dark.

Anyways, I really had fun thinking about this chapter. So, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran and its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 

It was a Sunday and Haruhi was at home. It had been a week since she met Tamaki at the park. All she could ever think of was how and when would they meet again. But she never thought that this would be the day.

"HA-RU-HIIIII!" a familiar voice shot out from outside.

She immediately went to see who it was and saw a grinning Tamaki through the window of a black limousine.

"Tamaki! How did you know I live here?" she asked, approaching him.

"I have my… sources. But don't worry about that!" Tamaki stated as he stepped out of the limousine and took her hand. "Haruhi, would you go with me today? Let's have fun like the past week we had in the park!"

"That'll be nice! I'll go ask permission from my mom. Wait here." Haruhi ran inside of the house and went to see her mom immediately.

After a few convincing minutes or so, Tamaki's face lit up as he heard Haruhi say: "Yay! Thanks okaa-san!".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As both sat in the back seat of the large vehicle, Tamaki showed her a Polaroid camera.

"Know what?" he asked, as he eyed her with a grin on his face.

"What?"

"As soon as I knew your address, I asked my dad to buy me my own camera"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--_flashback_--**

(A/N : ok, so it's the flashback of a flashback…. Haha)

"please…. Can I spend my day with haruhi and skip my etiquette class?"

"Why? You like this Haruhi don't you?" his father laughed in amusement.

A blush crept his cheeks as a timid reply of an "I guess so." was heard.

"Ok. You could go. Just be sure to tell her everything before it's too late.

You don't want to be leaving with regret, do you?"

"Hai. Anou… could I get my own camera? You know, the type that prints the picture immediately…"

"Sure… I'll get it delivered to your room in a while." He let out a chuckle as he thought _'He sure is like me in some way'_.

As Tamaki was about to leave the room, his father added "Tamaki, is it ok if I meet this Haruhi?"

"N…no problem."

_**--end flashback--**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hontoni? That's so cool!" Haruhi was so excited that she asked the question "Do you want to take a picture?"

"Really? Both of us?" It turned out that Tamaki, has also been wondering about the same thing.

Both took pictures in different angles and poses until the camera's light blinked. It was out of paper.

"Don't worry, I got tons more here." He assured her as he showed a box filled with more polaroid paper.

After refilling the camera, the bodyguard sitting in the front seat interrupted them, saying "Tamaki-sama, we have arrived."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where exactly are we?" Haruhi's eyes were in bedazzlement. Everything was so sparkly and luxurious.

"It's my dad's school. He said he wanted to meet you."

"He still studies?"

"No. He owns the place. Ouran."

"Wow! No wonder this place is so grand."

They both wandered inside the gates, finding their way to the principal's office. With Kuma-chan by Haruhi's side and Tamaki with his bodyguards behind them, they strolled in the different places in the school. As they were doing so, they happen to find a place where tea and sweets were served. They ate different variety of cakes and sweets as they talked about different things ranging from what they do and like, their toys and such, or simply about how good the cake they were eating is.

After going through all the sweets they could eat, they went to a nearby garden.

It somehow reminded her of the park. The trees and plants were really healthy, flowers are beautifully blooming, and butterflies were seen flapping their wings through the place.

"Tamaki-chan," Haruhi asked as she turned to look at him and continued, "would you like to play red light, green light?"

"I'd love to, I just don't know how to play it." A look of defeat spread on his face.

"That's not a problem! I'll teach you how! It's just easy to understand anyway."

She taught him the mechanics of the game and soon, they were laughing their socks of, playing the game. Although, after a few rounds, they ended up playing chase with each other.

"You're IT!" Haruhi exclaimed right after hitting Tamaki's shoulder with her index finger.

He chased after her, while both laughed. It was an obvious sign that they were having fun.

Unfortunely, while Haruhi was running, she happened to pass by a bush that left Kuma-chan's back open. In other words, Kuma-chan was ripped. It was just little, but she could see the cotton sprouting out of the bear's back.

Both stopped as Haruhi carefully took out Kuma from the branch.

"Gomen ne… If you like to, I could ask my dad to find another bear that looks exactly like that." Tamaki suggested as he talked to the girl's back.

"It's ok. I could fix this."

She spun around, somewhat like a superhero, and showed him a sewing box.

"I, Dr. Haruhi, could fix Kuma-chan in a flash!" is what she said and flashed a smile.

"Really?!"

"Sure! You'll see!"

Both went to a couch and Haruhi started to bring more out more things from her bag.

(A/N: yes, she always wears one.)

As Tamaki looked at her in amazement, an idea strucked her.

"Hey! What if I place a picture that we took a while ago in my teddy bear?!"

"Is that possible?" he wasn't sure that something like that could be done.

"Yes… we could do that. The picture's not that big anyways."

(A/N: The pic is 3 x 3 in size)

She placed the picture in the bear, right on top of all the cotton that's been sprouting out, and sewed it close.

"You're stitching is good!" Tamaki commented.

"Hehe… thanks."

So, once again, Haruhi took over as Kuma-chan. "Ohaiyo Tamaki-san! I see that Haruhi-sensei has treated me!"

Tamaki couldn't help but laugh as Haruhi made Kuma look like as if he was scratching his butt.

Both kept on chuckling until one of the bodyguards told them, "Tamaki-sama, your father wants to see you and the madam now."

"Hai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chap done!

Please REVIEW! I'll be glad to read more of those…

Next chap… will be f-u-n!

Anyways, I'm actually trying to connect this with the anime's storyline. So the present time (where Tamaki and Haruhi are looking for Kuma-chan in chapter 1) is set right after episode 26.

So you guys can basically guess that Tamaki's father already knew Haruhi way before she enrolled in Ouran.

See Ya!


	5. Chapter 4

Have extra time at hand so here's the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.

This chapter might get a little confusing… since there will be the present and then they remember the past and gets on with the present again. But I hope you'll all enjoy it.

(Note: The past chapter was basically made for the purpose of telling how their picture made its way inside the teddy bear. So sorry if it was a bit boring. Anyways, this chapter sums it all up.)

SPOILERS AHEAD ---- you have been warned…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 

It was a regular day in the Host Club. Everyone had just finished with their designations and was already preparing to leave.

That could've been the same scenario for the blonde King and the commoner,

if only they weren't called to see the chairman and answer the most shocking question they could ever hear. Ever.

"So… when do you like to marry?"

Both were dumbfounded.

They have no clue to what the chairman was saying until he took out a teddy bear from his drawer.

"I see that the two of you are shocked. That means that both of you probably don't remember anything." he sighed then continued, " I guess this'll help.".

From a torn brown plush, he took out a picture.

Tamaki and Haruhi stared at it, looked at each other, and both shouted "WHAT?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-flashback from 10 years past-_

"It's nice to meet you, Haruhi-san. I'm Tamaki's father so you could call me "Otou-san if you like!" the chairman then flashed a smile.

"H…hai o…o…tou-san."

He then turned and called out, "Tamaki!".

"Nani?"

In a whisper he told him, "Have you told her yet?"

A silent "No" was what he replied.

"YOU have to tell her now! I'll leave you two alone here for a while and you better fix this, ok? I would not let my son feel any hurt anymore." So with his most polite gesture, he made an exit out of the room.

It became awfully silent.

The clock kept on ticking until one spoke.

"Tama-san, do you have something to tell me?"

"Yes"

"What is it then?"

In a few moments, nobody spoke. Tamaki's face kept on getting redder and redder until he finally said, "I…I like you!"

A gush of relief went through him.

Though, nothing can be compared to what he felt when Haruhi hugged her and whispered, "I do to."

_-end flashback-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki didn't know what to do. He can't decide whether he'll cower and cry in a corner or jump for joy and tell to everyone he knows what he just discovered.

Haruhi, on the other hand, just kept on staring at the blonde man in front of him.

"_I can't believe that the person I've been thinking of was just near me this whole time. Still, why did it just occur to me now that the bear was actually 'MY' Kuma-chan ?!"_

Breaking the silence, he asked them once again. "So, about that marriage, what will it be Tamaki?"

'_Make up your mind soon or the time may come when I can't change anything anymore.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-recap from the festival-_

Ohtori_: ah yes, yes. I just wanted to confirm something with you. That special student girl, I think Fujioka Haruhi was her name. I was thinking about having her to be Kyouya's bride in the future. Just keep that in mind._

Suoh_: Looks like I can't be friends with you just yet after all. I won't mind other matters, but I will definitely would not back out from this issue._

_-end recap-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"E…Eto… I don't think this will be such a good time father." Tamaki sneaked a look at Haruhi, who was still lost in her own thoughts. He then continued, "I guess we might be going now. Ne, Haruhi?"

Even though no response came, he took her hand and dragged her outside the office, leaving a smirking father behind.

As they walked through the hallways, Haruhi was able to come back to her consciousness. She then began to speak, telling a story she thought she have already forgotten.

"One afternoon, while doing my chores at home, I heard a knock coming from the front door. I was surprised at first to see my friend again. I thought that we would be having another day of fun, but I guess not everyone has a happy ending. He told me that he'd be returning to France that day. I knew that that (not a typo) day would come, but not this soon. As a goodbye present, since I wasn't able to prepare one, I gave him my bear. I told him to stop crying, even though we both can't stop our tears from falling. Then I whispered to him, 'You will always be in my heart, wherever you may be. So please, take care of Kuma-chan. Ok?'. So with that, a kiss on the cheek he gave me. No more words needed for that. Then he left, leaving good memories with me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok then…. I'm done….

I'm actually thinking of doing an epilogue. So, keep on reviewing.

Thanks again!

Oh… and sorry if I sometimes confuse you with my alternate time switch.

:D


	6. Chapter 5

I bet you're all expecting for an epilogue to pop up in this page (at least most of you who read my fic)…. but, much to my dismay and weird reasoning, I think this story still lacks a little something for it to have an acceptable conclusion and for it to fall under the romance genre. So, as you have guessed, this chapter will go for the one scene, with all the things summed up. I hope that you like it and really sorry for the 3 month late update.

Disclaimer: Ouran Koukou Hostobu is of Bisco Hatori's ownership.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-recap from chapter 4-_

_"So, when would you like to marry?"_

_Both were dumbfounded. From a torn brown plush, he took out a picture._

_Tamaki and Haruhi stared at it, looked at each other, and both shouted _

"_WHAT?!"_

_As they walked through the hallways, Haruhi told a story she thought she have already forgotten._

"_One afternoon…………………..he left, leaving good memories with me."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 5

It was when Haruhi stopped walking, as she finished her last sentence, that she looked straight at Tamaki's eyes.

He froze as he saw Haruhi's stare.

With one brow slightly raised, she asked the Suoh in front of her.

"From the way you care about Kuma-chan, and how you reacted when Hunny-sempai threw that bear once, don't tell me that you didn't even knew where you actually got it from!"

She took in some air and regained her composure before she continued.

"Or, is it that you actually knew it from the start?"

Seconds, then minutes went by. The two made not even a single move or a blink. They simply stood there, hoping that this uneasy feeling might soon come to an end.

They did not even notice that a crowd has been forming around them. Some with shock faces and some who just wants to know what's going to happen next (which basically includes the rest of the host club members.). They actually began to scramble out of the third music room once they heard Haruhi raising her voice — at Tamaki.

"Hey Hikaru, you okay?" Kaoru asked, nudging his twin by the arm.

Without the presence of any hesitation in his voice, Hikaru replied, "What are you saying Kaoru? Of course I am, it's about time for those two to come out of their shells."

Much to Haruhi's surprise, Tamaki was acting a bit different. She thought that since she (by accident) raised her voice that he would at least react about it. Though, he just stood there, serious and….and…..

"Kyaaa!" girls were screaming their hearts out.

The twins grinned.

Kyouya closed his notebook and kept his pen.

Mori stood and Hunny kept on jumping all over the place

Apparently, the two figures who were the main attraction at the moment… was kissing.

The truth was, it was more of like Tamaki kissing Haruhi while she stood still, wide-eyed and surprised.

Haruhi immediately moved her arms in between them and slightly pushed Tamaki away, breaking the kiss.

"What did you just do? And you haven't even answered my question yet!" Haruhi said even though she couldn't help but blush at his sight.

"A..anou… gomen, Haruhi. Not just about what I did, but about everything. Yes, I kind of figured out that it was you right from the beginning, though I didn't want to believe it was true. When I left years ago, I kept on crying. I told myself that one day, I'll meet her again and that I'll finally ask her. I just didn't expect that it was going to be so soon. "

He took her hands in his and looked straight at her eyes.

"All that I said years back, I haven't forgotten them."

He pulled Haruhi in a tight embrace, lower his head to her ears and whispered, "And I still mean every single word that I said to you that day. But now, I have grown to like you more, Haruhi. _I love you_."

He felt Haruhi's grip on his shirt tighten, and this alarmed Tamaki.

Then, she sniffed.

"_She's crying!" _Tamaki immediately pulled away and held her shoulders.

"Haruhi, are you okay? I'm really sorry if I made you feel bad."

He slowly wiped the tears from her eyes, though Haruhi held his wrist and took it away from her face.

She shook her head and a smile crept on her face. "I'm just glad about how things are going. It's just that those childhood memories of mine, I thought that they were merely my own fairy tale that may not ever have it's own happy ending." She giggled.

"Your fairy tale have just opened again and is now writing a new chapter, Haruhi."

Tamaki suddenly went to his knees and held Haruhi's hands.

"It may seem inappropriate and kind of silly since I didn't bring a ring with me but,"

The people who were watching suddenly stopped what they were all doing and focused all their attention to the two. Kyouya, apparently, scribbled something before doing so.

"Haruhi, will you...will you..."

Haruhi smiled and nodded, tears building again.

Tamaki immediately stood up and went back to his crazy self.

"Uwaaah! Haruhi said yes!"

"Neee, Tamaki-sempai, stop it! I can't breathe!"

The crowd was kind of confused at first but they somehow figured out that Haruhi was a girl. It was quite reasonable since Haruhi did look like a girl even when dressed up as a boy.

Tamaki was currently spinning Haruhi around and both looked real happy.

"Tono… that's not fair! We didn't have the chance to say what we feel about Haruhi" the twins winked at each other after saying this.

"Haruhi, how can you say "yes" to that S&M fan?" Hikaru started as Kaoru continued, "Tsk…. tsk…. we may just have to take you one day, right Haruhi?"

"You little devlins! Haruhi already agreed with me! Right?" looking at Haruhi with his infamous puppy-eyes.

"Well, I suppose that I may just change my mind.", giggling as she said this afterwards.

"Haaha" the twins chorused.

"I'll kill you both!" Tamaki stated and chased after them.

A few feet back, Mori, Hunny, and Kyouya was chatting between themselves.

"Kyou-chan, what are you writing in that notebook of yours anyway?" Hunny asked.

"Just about what is happening. For the sake of information." Kyouya adjusted his glasses and smirked before continuing. "You'll know someday."

Hunny, holding his Usa-chan, told Mori "Isn't it nice that something actually developed before we graduated? I'm really happy for them. Ne, Takashi?"

"Ah." Mori replied with his usual tone, though, in a happier note this time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In times of realizing the impossible, do not end up in the conclusion of forgetting about it. Try to work harder and wait for the right time, to make your own fairy tale and conclude your own happy ending._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you have it, the last chapter of the series. I hope that it didn't appear to be quite sappy. Though, I did like (in my own opinion) how it end up. I hope that you liked it and please review! The not-so-long epilogue will be posted next week (I think).

Oh, I'm also working on a fic about Sennen no Yuki, another manga by Bisco Hatori. I hope that you'll read it too!

Thanks for all those who reviewed! I really do appreciate all the comments!


End file.
